


A War of Our Own - Part 6

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [6]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Heroes aid the Umbral Fang in defense of Los Monstruos, while seeking their own future.And still they struggle in a war of gods and monsters...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284





	A War of Our Own - Part 6

We rejoin our heroes in the depths of the Umbral Fang’s hideout. As they awaken to a new day, they each set out to their various tasks.

Johannes began by seeking audience with Rackam and Mokriss with the aim of discussing what to do with their prisoner. Mokriss appeared and made it clear that he and Rackam had no particular interest in dealing with the man; this was a matter for Johannes and his allies to resolve.

Verticus remained in the room and attempted to relax and recoup from the day’s efforts.

Azael began a search for Reapers with the object of trying to learn more about Solace, the Reaper that had pursued them from the Checkpoint. He was directed to the prison, where the Reaper on guard told Azael that he was very familiar with Solace’s reputation as an impeccable Den officer. Azael further attempted to question Shana’s friend Pike, but Pike made it clear that she would need Shana to vouch for Azael before she would divulge any of her important information.

Senna immediately sought out her friend Frey, who gave her some interesting information. Apparently, a scout had returned from Chopskinsville recently and informed the Fang that a Reaper had rescued people from the destroyed Inn. Shana, who had likewise left the room to seek Reapers, overheard this information and was quick to contradict Frey’s tale. She had been at the Inn, and she was certain the Reaper she had seen was responsible for causing the blaze. Frey only repeated what the scout had said, explained that if Shana wished they could go find the Mog himself to get the full story.

The three of them headed towards the armory, where they met Atrax, another loyal member of the Fang. He related his experience thusly: While on a field assignment near Chopskinsville, he saw the smoke rising from the town and hurried to investigate. He saw only the tail end of the blaze, but noted that Solace Glassia, the Reaper in question - and someone whom Atrax had served under previously - had rescued what appeared to be at least twenty Mogs from the ruin. Naturally, Atrax did not approach himself, since he was now on opposite sides of Solace, and instead hurried back to Los Monstruos as quickly as he could.

During the recitation of this tale, Johannes finished his own conversation, and soon joined his allies. After Atrax’s report, they were naturally concerned. Shana insisted that Solace was the Reaper she saw as being responsible for the blaze, at which insinuation Atrax became deeply incensed. Such a notion was, according to him, utterly impossible. Johannes pointed out that, despite the unusualness, it was not actually impossible that their two stories were incompatible. They left before the blaze had finished, and it was fully possible that Solace had gone inside and rescued the people after their group had departed.

Shortly thereafter, Azael emerged from the prison and approached his allies. He sought out Shana to gain her vote of confidence with Pike. But before Shana could help him, Vralise approached asking if they had seen May. They had not, and Vralise feared there was some mischief afoot. The group reconvened at the supply depot, where they found May being harangued by the Mogwai there. May sought something to eat, and when the suggestions were not suitable, the Mogwai began to have some amusement at her expense. Shana suggested that Azael might be able to cook something for her, but at this idea May recoiled in horror. Saying she no longer had appetite, she returned to their room in haste.

Shana found her there and attempted to discern what was wrong. May made it clear that anything made by Azael was utterly out of the question. Before Shana could fully process this news, Flexo approached them and asked if they’d seen his brother, Brainy. Shana explained that she had not, and was asked to search for him, while Flexo and Vralise stayed behind to comfort May.

The group went in search of Brainy, only to find him emerging from Rackam’s office. He greets them cordially, and apologizes once again for his earlier subterfuge. But he insists that his object is to help them as much as he can. Before they can really dig into further conversation, a member of the Fang dashes past them into Rackam’s office. A few moments later, Rackam himself charges out and calls his allies to his side. He tells them that the Humans are attacking the town, and that they must raise sword against them to defend their homes! The Fang rallies swiftly, and begins to make their way out.

The heroes take a moment to confer, agreeing that May and the others should remain behind to stay safe. Johannes suggests they bring their prisoner Solomon with them as a way to possibly gain leverage against their enemy. These two plans are enacted, and the heroes then hurry to join the Fang’s charge.

Soon, the heroes arrive in the town of Los Monstruos, where they find the Humans already on the attack. Booming across the field, they hear the voice of Jan, the Conjurer leading this assault, saying that this is “Judgement Day”. The battle is soon joined, with part of the team striking at the nearest enemies they can see, while Johannes charges forward in search of Jan. The heroes are able to dispatch the enemies without too much difficulty, but Jan herself continues to elude them. However, soon Gabriel, Jan’s other Mog, appears, and attempts to rescue her comrade, Solomon. But her efforts are in vain. Johannes is able to keep Solon from being freed via Gabriel’s magic, while Shana leaps into action and disables Gabriel with a single, mighty swing.

As she goes in for this strike, she notices something out of the corner of her eye: a strange flare flies out of Verticus and streaks into the air. What this is she cannot give much attention to, as the battles continues to rage.

Shortly after Gabriel is disabled, Jan herself finally emerges. She berates the heroes, complaining that they’re ruining everything, when suddenly-

A wave of terror; a swift stroke; a chill wind. Solace Glassia appears, and ends the battle by severing Jan’s head from her body with a single cut. His presence is enough to strike terror into the hearts of those that see him, and the Humans that remain all flee for their lives. He looms over the heroes, a true avenging spirit, making mock of the pageantry which Jan and her misguided Mogs attempted to enact.

Solace confronts the heroes with their deeds: He tells them that he knows how they attempted to aid the people of Chopskinsville, that he respect their service, though he censures them for their weakness. He sees in them - and in Shana and Azael particularly - a fear and self-loathing that to him is despicable. Unlike them, he has embraced his agony, embraced his suffering, and it was through this that he has become strong. He casts his eyes across their misfit band, and speaks: “You are a band of misfits and monster. And you seek to find a place in this war? No. This war is not for you. You are fighting a war of your own.” And with that, he disappears, though Shana can see him fly off, cloaked in the Reaper’s invisibility.

After he has departed, Mokriss approaches with a strangely wistful look in his eyes. He tells the heroes that they can return with him to discuss with Rackam what happened, as well as decide their next step. With the battle over, this suggestion is readily accepted.

Back at base, the group is gathers in Rackam’s office and relates what transpired. Rackam thanks them for their service, and just as he is preparing to relate what their next move might be, another scout enters in haste. “Sir, she’s here!”

These words have an immediate effect on Rackam, striking the confidence from his face. He everyone to get their backs to the walls and not to speak. Then, a presence fills the chamber. It is unlike anything the heroes have experienced before, and seems to overcome their whole beings. And then, two Dragons stride into the chamber.

Rackam falls to the floor in reverence before these beings, addressing them in the highest terms of reverence. They are then introduced as Xing Huang Di and Yulon Zhao. Xing explains that it is she who wishes to rule over the Den instead of Han, and that she wishes to usher in a new age of peace for all Mogwai.

She explains that she and Yulon and come to ask for Rackam’s assistance with a matter in Mt. Phrost, but after learning about what happened with the battle, Xing wishes to learn more, and how she can help. She also looks to the heroes and asks for their names and purpose for being here. They do their best to relate their identities and goals to the Dragon, and Xing acknowledges them with deep respect.

After some consultation, the Dragons agree that the wisest course is for the heroes to pursue their goal of going to Pretorricane. With the threat this Captain Melina poses, it is clear that this must be dealt with if there is to be any peaceful resolution to the war. Rackam accepts this plan, and assure his lady that he will do his best to deal with the situation in Mt. Phrost personally. With that, Xing bids them all farewell, and she and Yulon depart.

It is some time before the assembled party is able to recover from such an encounter, but soon they have their wits about them again. Rackam explains that he will deal with arranging their trip to Pretorricane, and tells the heroes to go and rest. Before departing, however, Johannes asks if they might be permitted to use Brainy’s device to extract essences from all of the Mogs in the Fang, as it will greatly aid them. Rackam agrees, though forbids the tool from being used on his daughter, Eloise. They then leave to attend to their own affairs, with Azael showing the respect of calling Rackam “Lord”.

“I am no Lord,” Rackam swiftly retorts. “You have seen one worthy of your reverence. Do not forget it.”

The group then splits off, with Johannes and Shana heading to the prison to see their prisoners and begin to essence extraction process. They are confronted by Eloise herself, who begs them to extract her essences to help them. Johannes flatly refuses, unwilling to go against her father’s wishes. This only further enrages Eloise, who departs in a fury. They finally enter the prison, where they learn the Pike has been given house arrest instead of full imprisonment, as a favor to the heroes for their deeds.

Meanwhile, Azael, Senna, and Frey remain outside Rackam’s office, where Azael relates his own confusion and self-doubt. He knows that he is a monster, just as Solace said, and that he deserves punishment. He asks if Senna will oblige, but when she refuses, Azael attempts to compel her with his magic. With a powerful act of will, she resists, and insists that Azael is not beyond redemption. Frey agrees, and offers a suggestion that always cheers her up: a nice juicy steak. With that, the trio heads to the depot to satisfy their hunger.

Finally, the group convenes in the rest area one more time to discuss their plans. With Pretorricane their clear goal, they tally up the essences they’ve gathered and prepare to strengthen themselves for the journey to come. What awaits them, they cannot be sure, but at long last, they are on their way to confront the Captain...

* * *

Sitting with wrists bound for untold hours really took a toll on a body, Peter decided. He’d been stuck this way ever since his captor left, and despite his best efforts to loosen the bonds, nothing worked. Then again, he couldn’t very well wriggle out of bonds made of ice.

He’d long ago lost feeling in his hands, and he trembled in every limb as the cold had leeched into him. His teeth were chattering, and it took all his strength just to keep his eyes open. Even if he had been free, he suspected he couldn’t get far in this state.

_That damned Mogwai,_ he cursed once again. _Torturing me like this!_

_Then again, he could have killed me... I guess I should count myself lucky..._

Suddenly, with a whisper of winter, the Mogwai himself reappeared. He loomed over Peter, scythe held low and menacingly.

Peter swallowed hard, eyes fixed on his captor. _He really is a gods damned monster, ain’t he? I feel like I’m staring at the angel of death..._

“It is done,” the Mogwai intoned.

“Shit,” Peter muttered though clenched teeth. “You killed her, didn’t you?”

“It is my duty and burden to slay the wicked,” the Mogwai returned.

Peter’s teeth ground together. _What choice did I have? It was me or her._ These words consoled him slightly, though not completely. When he’d been discovered while hiding in the gatehouse back at that Mogwai wall, he’d already been through a near fatal encounter. He’d seen enough to know that Mogwai meant business, though they’d strangely spared most of the Humans they’d fought. Even Jan, the commander.

But when this specter demanded Peter reveal all he’d heard, he wasn’t about to sacrifice his own skin. Peter had always felt Jan was a bit... off. He didn’t hate the girl, but he’d never felt quite right serving under her, either. But to think that his words had led to her death weighed heavy on him.

Until he remembered his own fate.

The Mogwai towered overhead, vicious scythe poised. “You have raised your hand against the innocent, and sought to slay the weak. Now,” he raised the blade up, “you too shall be judged.”

Peter closed his eyes and shrank in on himself, waiting for the blow. There was nothing else to do now.

A chill wind. A bite like frost through his veins. Peter gasped, coughing, expecting blood to speckle his hands. But he felt strangely... whole. He wasn’t dead. He opened his eyes and stared up at the Mogwai.

The creature was looking at his scythe with something like bewilderment. He turned it over, looking at the other side of the blade, but remained confused.

“The blade has judged you,” he said softly, “and found you... worthy.”

There was another swift cut, and suddenly, Peter was free. His ice bonds were shattered, and for the first time in hours he was able to move. He started to rub his aching wrists, though he still couldn’t really feel them.

The Mogwai turned his back on Peter, and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Peter called out. “That’s it? You’re just letting me live?”

The Angel of Death turned back, eyes fixed like two cold stars. “Do you wish I had chosen otherwise?”

The saliva ran dry in Peter’s throat. “No.”

“Then _begone_.” And the Angel disappeared.

Peter stared at his hands unsure what to think. He had stared Death in the face... and survived...

* * *

Solace Glassia stared at his blade with doubt in his heart. His weapon could not lie. It never failed to slay the unworthy. And yet... this man it had chosen to spare.

“Is there yet more for me to learn?” Solace asked the weapon.

But as always, it remained silent.

Instead, he turned his mind towards Los Monstruos. The calamity there had be averted, for now. But he now knew that deep within its heart there lurked a cancer. A festering wound remained buried in that land, and he had finally seen it with his own eyes. He had known for some time of the possibility. He had heard rumors, whispers. He had even ordered informants and spies to seek the place out. But he had never known for certain.

Until now.

“And now,” he said to himself, looking at his own hands, “I am powerless to excise it.”

His thoughts returned to the battle, and to the figure he had seen. “Why... why were you there...? If only... if only...”

For the first time in his life, Solace could not strike down an enemy of the Den. And he loathed himself for his weakness. But loathe himself he must, in this case, for he could not strike down the man he loved...

“We shall see what more will come of you misfits,” he said, thinking on the band of Mogwai who had stood before him. “Will you yet prove worthy, or shall my blade find you wanting?”

The blade snapped, and gleamed in the sun with the sharpness of judgement.


End file.
